Energy saving equipment is strongly required for air conditioning installation of the future architectural structures. Especially, concerning the running cost of the clean room, the proportion that the electricity charges occupy attains the order of one third of the whole, and most of them concern the power consumed by the air-conditioning installation and process unit. Hence, it is essential for a low lost production to reduce the air-conditioning installation and process unit electric quantity.
The power consumption contributes largely to the operation of air-conditioning facilities. Therefore, the improvement of efficiency of an air-conditioner directly leads to the energy saving.
The enhancement of efficiency of the cooling coil which is one of components composing an air-conditioner leads to the increase of efficiency of the air-conditioner.
Condensate water deposits during the operation on the cooling coil of an air-conditioner in operation. The condensate water results in lowering the cooling effect of an air-conditioned gas. The decrease of efficiency by the fact that the heat-transfer coefficient of condensate water is lower than the heat-transfer coefficient of copper is prevented from removing condensate water deposited on the cooling coil.
The present invention has an object to provide an apparatus for high efficiency gas temperature and humidity adjustment and an adjustment method allowing to elevate the heat exchange efficiency of the cooling coil, lower the cooling water quantity, reduce the piping diameter and the conveying pump power and cut initial costs and running costs of an air-conditioning system.